Damage
Galvan Prime *SECURITY BREACH DETECTED IN SECTION 12, UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO LEVEL 5 COMPONENTS.* (Albedo rushes towards the hallway, holding a box of valualbe components, narrowly dodging the security systems. Normally it would of been a simple stealth mission on a "trip" to his world, but being desperate in his work, Albedo decides to rush though this time.) ALBEDO: Almost there, come on. (Albedo escapes just in time as the blast doors close in behind him. He heads towards his ship.) AZMUTH: Albedo! (Azmuth and numerous guards surround Albedo.) AZMUTH: Your surrounded, give up. ALBEDO: Now, why would I do that? AZMUTH: Because you can't escape! ALBEDO: You can't catch what you can't see. (A bright flash surrounds Albedo. When everything clears, he is nowhere to be found.) AZMUTH: What! Find him! (Suddenly, a nearby craft starts up and takes off.) AZMUTH: Open fire on that craft! It cannot escape! (Regardless of being under fire. Albedo has no trouble leaving the planet.) ALBEDO: When will you ever learn Azmuth... (Albedo takes a look inside his box, containing the parts he needs for the omnitrix.) ------------------------ Bellwood, Ben's House (Ben is watching another one of Will Harangues news reports.) WILL HARANGUE: Yet again, Ben Tennyson has continued to spread his corruption, this time by---- (The screen cuts to static.) BEN: That's odd. (Ben's phone rings.) BEN: Hello? Wait, hold on, slow down. What's going on? JIMMY JONES: Ben! Check out the news! There's been an attack! BEN: An attack where? JIMMY JONES: Just look at the news! NEWS REPORTER: We've been getting reports of a devestating attack on the NEWS 3 site. Where the critical reporter Will Haragune, the man most known for his irrational attitude towards Ben Tennyson, was stationed just as the attack happened... (Ben dials Gwens phone number.) BEN: Gwen, I'm heading over to Will Haragune, I want to see for myself what's going on. GWEN: Ben, it could be a trap! Maybe Albedo may be responsible. BEN: Regardless, I have to go there. I don't want you or Kevin to come. This is something I have to do alone. -------------------- News Station 3 (The majority of the building is on fire, Ben maintains a discret approaching by heading into the back entrance, avoiding any attention and heads downstairs. Moving across the humid interior, he hears some muffling in an enclosed room.) BEN: Albedo! ALBEDO: If you're thinking about getting help, I'd advise against it. I'm not the one you should be worried about, Tennyson. (Albedo is holding Will Harangue hostage, beaten with blood all over his face with a pistol pointed at his head.) ' '' BEN: What are you doing here? ALBEDO: I thought you might want to thank me. I stopped his bickering. The least you could do is return the favor. BEN: By blowing up an entire building, possibly killing dozens of people!? And why would I return any favor? The last time we met, you held Gwen and Kevin hostage. ALBEDO: An error on my part, made by a false agreement. I won’t make the same mistake again. I've been ordered to take your...critic away from this miserable world. BEN: By the Envoy? Who is he? What does Harangue have to do with this? ALBEDO: I'm not open to that kind of information, but I can tell you this: If you let me go, you'll no longer have to deal with this buffoon trying to ruin your reputation. He won't get in your way anymore. But if you try to stop me, I've been ordered to kill him. BEN: Let him go. He doesn't deserve to die. ALBEDO: You know well enough that he deserves to be punished. Why are you defending someone that is trying to ruin your life? All of that fame, the support, and this pitiful man is trying to take all of that away, attempting to frame you being someone you’re not. Either this man does not appreciate what you have done to save this world, or he's not human. ''(Ben glances over at Will)'' WILL HARANGUE: I-It's not true, Ben. Don't listen to this...this doppleganger of yours! ''(Albedo kicks Haragune on the floor.)'' ALBEDO: Shut up! ''BEN: Let him go Albedo! ALBEDO: Ah well...guess this means goodbye. '(Ben quickly turns into Bigchill and charges towards Albedo, trying to freeze him. Albedo breaks out of the window and hurries off. Ben chases him across the other side of the road, but Albedo suddenly vanishes into thin air.) ''BIGCHILL: What? Where did he go? ''(Ben searches for Albedo, but to no avail, he heads back towards Will and changes back.)'' WILL HARANGUE: You- ''(Ben smacks him across the face)'' BEN: Now I want you to listen to me very carefully! If you decide to tell the public what happened, make sure you say that Ben Tennyson saved your life. And if you dare try to make up a story that I kidnapped you, I swear I'll make you regret it! ''' WILL HARANGUE: I- BEN: Don’t...talk to me! Get out! ''(As Ben drives away back home, Will limps off and is knocked unconscious and a figure phases in, revealing it to be Albedo.)'' ------------------ ''' Temporal Communications Room. (Will Harangue is in the middle of the room, strapped to a metal bed with red tubes stuck to his body. Albedo is managing the controls, while the Envoy is observing from above.) ' ' WILL HARANGUE: Who are you? What am I doing here? ''' ENVOY: Who I am is not important, what you should be concerned about right now, is your life. WILL HARANGUE: Release me at once, I am Will Har--- ENVOY: I know who you are, what you have done. You see Mr. Harangue, your aggressive bias towards Ben Tennyson has been interfering with my plans. You try to bring the public against him, yet, it’s useless because Ben is the reason why your world still spins, why humanity continues to move on with itself. What you are, Mr. Harangue, is a delusional psychopath that must be put down. WILL HARANGUE: You-you’re going to kill me!? ENVOY: There is some unfinished business to take care of first. Albedo, proceed with the extraction. Major Events * Will Harangue is captured. * Will Harangue's news site is destroyed. Characters Heroes: * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Jimmy Jones Villains * Envoy * Albedo * Will Harangue Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Episodes